Question: To get to school each morning, Ben takes a car 9.91 miles and a scooter 3.59 miles. In total, the journey takes 28.2 minutes. How many miles is Ben's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Ben travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on car + distance on scooter = total distance. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Ben travels 13.5 miles in total.